Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you
by ewswe
Summary: This story is inspired by the short story that Richelle Mead wrote about Dimitri and Rose when they go to visit his family. I've didn't really change anything just countinued the story. Rose said that she wanted to wait until she s atleast 20 to get married, but is she starting to change her mind? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! **_

_**This is my second attempt on a fan fiction. This idea came to me after reading the short story that Richelle Mead wrote about Dimitri and Rose and when they went back to visit his family. The first half is from the actual story but I've made some small changes. I don't own anything! Hope you like it!**_

When we walked through the door to the Belikov house, I saw Yeva sitting in her rocking chair, Dimitri sat down on the couch. I collapsed next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. Going hunting for strigoi really made me tired. Yeva started talking about how she'd been right in her prophecy. Even though I was extremely tiered I still had enough in me to argue back.

"My prophecies see many things," said Yeva "My next one is particularly interesting."

"Uh-huh," I said. "Let me guess. 'A journey.' That could mean me and Dimitri going home. Or Olena going to the grocery store."

"Actually, I see a wedding in the future." I rolled my eyes at her but Viktoria, who'd been listening in clapped her hands together. "Oh! Rose and Dimka!" Her sisters nodded excitedly. I stared incredulously.

"How can you even say that? That can mean anything too! Someone in town is probably getting married right now. Or maybe it'll be Karolina-didn't you say you're getting serious with your boyfriend? If it is me and Dimitri, it'll be years from now-which, of course, you'll claim you foresaw since it was 'the future.' " No one was paying any attention to me anymore. The Belikov women were already speculating if the wedding would be here or in the U.S. and how saying how nice it would be to see Dimitri "finally settle down."

I groaned again "Unbelievable."

"Don't you believe in fate, Roza?" he said looking at me smiling

"Sure," I said. "Just not in your grandmother's crazy vague predictions."

"Doesn't sound that crazy to me," he teased.

"You're as crazy as her."

He kissed the top of my head. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

The Belikov women were still chatting away about the "wedding", what food would we serve, what color would the flowers be, what kind of dress I would be wearing. Dimitri couldn't keep the smug look on his face hidden. I knew he wanted us to get married, he said so just the other day but I really didn't know he wanted it to happen like now. I always told him that I too wanted to be married but that I wanted to wait until the number my age started with was a 2.

"I´m going to bed" I said to him and gave him a kiss and got up from the couch. As I walked to our bedroom, I started thinking about it even more. Why did I want to wait until I was at least 20? I thought about it but couldn´t come up with an answer other than 18 sounded too young to get married. But on the other hand, I knew that it was Dimitri that I wanted to marry. I can't imagine a life without Dimitri, he was the love of my life. I wanted to grow old with him, but to be honest in this line of work "growing old" wasn't something you could count on.

The more I thought about it the more I started to change my mind about waiting. I did want to be with him for the rest of my life, I liked the idea of being able to call him my husband and I could only imagine the feeling when he called me his wife.

But then another thought hit me, Yeva. I didn't believe in her "prophesy's" and I don't want to give her a chance to say that she was right…But who was I kidding, she would say she´d been right no matter if the wedding was 2 months from now or 2 years. I guess I would have to give her this one.

_**So, what do you think? Is it any good? Should I continue? Any ideas of how the proposal should go down? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi!**_

_**Thank you for all the revives! Special thanks to XxXLittle-ArtistXxX for the suggestion! I got a great idea for the actual proposal, but before that happens I think that Rose should try and drop a few more hint, does anyone have any suggestions of what kind of hints she might give? Who do you think should do the proposing? **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

I didn´t sleep much that night, all I could think about was how my reasons or as I concluded, reason, for not wanting to get married now was really stupid. But since I´ve told him multiple times that I wanted to wait I guess a wedding isn´t in our near future anyways.

We said our goodbyes to Dimitri´s family and they all were wearing huge grins on their faces. Yeva looked awfully smug when I hugged her goodbye.

"See you at the wedding" she said. I pretended not to hear her, and we walked out to the rental car and started our drive back to the airport. I leaned my head against the window as Dmitri drove. I felt him looking at me from time to time.

"Is something wrong?" I turned and looked at him, I smiled back at him.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just didn't sleep that much last night, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? They were just teasing about the wedding thing"

"Don't worry about that, I didn't mind" He raised an eyebrow at my response, every time he did that it annoyed the shit out of me. I too want to be able to do that!

He didn't say anything else about the whole wedding thing, and honestly I was a bit disappointed. I wanted him to talk about it to try and convince me to change my mind. That way it wouldn't feel like it was Yeva that was the cause for my sudden change of heart.

We were able to board our flight rather quickly and once in the air, I had a couple of hours to think of ways to give him clues about wanting to get married. I didn't want to be like "Hey Comrade, I changed my mind, let's get married." Honestly as cheesy as it might be, and normally I really don't do cheesy what so ever, I wanted to be surprised, I wanted him to propose to me without me knowing anything about it or telling him to do so. But if he didn't catch up on my hints, that that might actually be what it comes down to.

"Honestly, is everything ok? This has to be some sort of Rose Hathaway record; you never stay quiet for this long. What's on you mind?" Time for me to put my plan into action.

"I was just thinking about what they said, you know about the wedding. Would we have it here or back in the US?" He studied me for a while, did he catch on already? Was I really that good?!

"It's at least two years left so we´ll have plenty of time to think about that. Don´t worry about it, we´ll figure that out when the time comes, but like I said there´s no rush." Hmm, apparently I'm not that good.

"True" I simply answered. "Do you want us to have a small or large wedding?" He though about it for a while before answering.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I guess I just want our families and our closes friends to be there. But again two years are a long time, I might change my mind."

"Hmm, do you think that I can just have Lissa as my bridesmaid or should I have all of your sister's as well?" He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer and leaned down and gave me a loving kiss.

"I don't know, why so many questions? Is it because of what Yeva said? Like I´ve said there´s atleast 2 years left, there´s no need to worry about that kind of stuff yet. " Oh come on! Everytime he or anyone else for that matter, brings up anything that even remotely has anything to do with weddings I shoot them down immediately. Shouldn't he kind of get the message now that I for once am talking about wedding stuff?! I have to give him a couple of days to try to get the message, or maybe I might just to do the proposing….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Here´s the next chapter that brings us abit closer to the proposal! Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**_

Two weeks have now passed since we got back to court, and I had made zero progress with getting him to propose to me. I dropped hints ALL THE TIME, but no he didn´t catch on, I started to get a bit annoyed with how oblivious he seemed to what I was trying to do. But to be honest I couldn't really blame him, I´ve spent the last couple of months not wanting to talk about it at all and now all of the sudden it was all I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about what colors the flowers should be, how many bridesmaids I should have, where we should get married and most importantly, what would we eat. But noooo.

Maybe me always shooting him down has made him think that I don't want to get married at all, maybe he has given up on trying to convince me, which wasn't necessary any longer, which he would´ve know if he just asked me! My train of thought was interrupted when I felt someone poke at my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lissa.

"Hi, what are you doing?" She asked me and raised an eyebrow at me. Apparently everyone can do that except for me.

"Um, nothing. Where´s Christian and Dimitri?"

"They went in to town about two hours ago." Knowing that gave me a warm and happy feeling inside. Neither Christian nor Dimitri liked going in to town with me or Lissa and they would never go by themselves. Had he finally understood what I've been trying to say? I looked at Lissa and saw her stare at me funny.

"What?" I asked, she studied me for a few more seconds and frowned.

"I´m trying to figure out what you´re thinking, you have a funny look on your face."

"Do not! Umm, I´m going home, call me later?" I asked

"Of course, I´m going to a meeting now but I´ll call you afterwards" She said and walked off, I did the same but in the opposite direction. Once I got back to the house that Dimitri and I share, I decided to take a shower.

Once I finished my shower I headed to our bedroom to but on my sweatpants and one of Dimitri´s shirts. But too my surprise I saw my black dress lying on the bed, along with a note. I couldn't hide the smile that started to form on my lips. I stepped closer to the bed and saw that the black dress on the bed was the dress that I´d worn to the dance, the night of the lust spell. I picked up the note.

_Roza, _

_Please get dressed in the dress I laid out for you, I´ve got something special planed for you._

_Love_

_Dimitri_

A full on smile was on my lips, I couldn´t help it. This was the night, he had finally understood what I´ve been wanting him to, this was the night when he was going to propose! I got dressed and went back in to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. I towel dried my hair and decided to let the rest dry on its own so that it would be a little bit curly, the way Dimitri liked it. I didn't put much make up on, once I put the cap on my mascara I heard the door open. I quickly pulled my black high heels on.

I went out into the hallway and saw Dimitri standing their wearing a black suit, whit a white shirt underneath and a black tie. I caught my breath, he looked amazing and I noticed that my appearance had the same effect on him.

"Wow" was all he could say as his eyes roamed over my entire body.

"you don't look to bad yourself, Comrade." I said and stepped forward and gave him a kiss. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Turn around" he said, and I did as he told me. He put a blindfold over my eyes and tied it behind my head.

"I´m taking you somewhere special" He said and kissed my cheek. He led me out to a car and I felt the engine start and the car started to move. It was only a short drive, but once we got out of the car I heard another sound that I recognized. Airplane engines. We boarded the plane and I waited for the pilot to say something about where we were heading but he didn´t. I felt the plane start to move and before I knew it we were in the air.

_**What did you think? Where do you think he´s taking her?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was having a flow and manage to write two chapters, here is the second one of the day! But first of all; Thank you everyone for the reviews and for the kind words! I´m soooo happy that you all like my story! Do you think I should do an M rated scene? Of course marked so that it´s easy to skip if you don´t want to read it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything **_

The flight wasn't that long, but when you're wearing a blindfold it sure wasn't all that fun. I finally felt the plane starting to descend and finally touched ground.

"Come on, let´s go" Dimitri said as he grabbed a hold of my hand lead me out of the plane. He helped me get in to yet another car and then seated himself in the driver's seat.

"Are you going to tell me where we´re going?" I asked impatiently.

"Nope, you´ll just gonna have to wait and see. It won't be long, we´re soon there." I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to increase. This was it this was what I´ve been waiting for, he had finally understood that I´d changed my mind!

The car came to a stop and Dimitri got out of the car, I heard him talk to someone but I couldn´t make out what they were saying. Dimitri got back in the car and we drove a few minutes more before we came to a final stop. Once again I heard Dimitri get out of the car and come around to my side and opened my door.

"Come on Roza, we´re here." He said as he helped me out of the car. He stood behind me and gripped my shoulders and started guiding me to wherever we were going. I tried to figure out where we were but it didn´t do any good. He stopped and so did I.

"Stay here" he said as he kissed my cheek, I felt him move away from behind me and heard him pass me and opened a door just a few feet in front of me. He took my hand in his and pulled me inside. He came up behind me and I felt him loosening the blindfold and it fell down to the ground.

"What do you think?" He said softly in my ear as he kissed the side of my neck. I just stared, it was so beautiful. He had taken me back to the cabin at the academy. Back to where we first given in to our feelings for each other, back to where we for the first time became one.

"It´s amazing" There was a romantic opened fire burning, a table had been set beautifully, and whatever it was on the pots on the stove smelled incredible. He smiled and gave me a kiss and then he walked over to the table.

"Please, have a seat." He said and pulled out a chair for me. I walked over to him.

"Thank you" I said and took a seat. He went over to the stove and started plaiting the food. When he came back with our plates I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww Comrade, you know me so well" I said as he placed the food consisting of a wonderful homemade burger and fries. He sat down on the opposite side of me. We started eating but after a few bites of what was the best burger I´ve ever had, I caught him looking at me.

"What?" I asked him and smiled.

"Do you know why I love you?" He asked

"We´ll it must be because of my incredible charm" I said in true Rose Hathaway spirit. He chuckled.

"That´s part of it, but I also love you because you´re smart, you´re brave, you´re beautiful and you make me a better person. I choose this cabin cause this is where I realized that I couldn´t live the rest of my life without you, that I can´t put someone else's life before yours. You´re the one Roza and I will always love you"

"I love you too" I said as he got up from his seat and walked over to me. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned down and kissed me gently.

"I´ve got something of you" He said after we broke the kiss and got something from one of the bags I hadn't even noticed were there. He sat back into his seat on the opposite side of me and placed a beautifully wrapped present in front of me. The package was a bit bigger than I expected.

"Open it" He said barely being able to hold back the grin on his face. I imagined that I had the same look on my face. All I wanted to do was rip it open but I had to try to control myself. I slowly unwrapped the present. Once I got it unwrapped I stared at it for a few seconds, I looked up from it and back at Dimitri who no longer tried to cover his grin, it was now on full display.

"Are you serious?!"

_**So what do you think? What was in the package? Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you, thank you thank you for all the reviews! They make me sooo happy! Here's yet another chapter enyoj!**_

I looked down at the thin western pocket-book in front of me.

"Really?! You go through all of this and make me think that you actually are going to ask me to marry you and you get me a book?! A BOOK! I know I´ve said that I wanted to wait but honestly you must have picked up on the hints I´ve been giving these past few weeks?" The grin was still on full display on his face.

"Open the book" he said calmly. I looked him straight in the eyes and sighted. I opened the book and read the first page.

_To Roza, the love of my life._

I looked up at him and smiled. I felt bad for my earlier outburst, but honestly, who could blame me. I looked back at the book and flipped the page.

_The first time I saw you Roza, I was immediately struck by how brave and beautiful you are. How affectionate you are towards those you love and how fearless you are. You made me loose the control I´ve been fighting so long to keep in place. I instantly knew that you were going to cause me trouble. _

I looked up at him didn´t ever bother to hide the huge smile on my face.

"I cause you trouble do I?" I asked him in a seductive voice. He laughed.

"You know you do. Keep reading" I did as he said. The book continued on about the moments we shared that created the relationship we have today. Our training sessions, us trying to hide our feelings for each other, our time in this very cabin, the journey back to being us after what happened in the caves. Everything.

I felt myself starting to tear up, he had manage to get everything down in this book, every moment, every thought and every feeling that he´d had during these years.

"Dimitri, this is so amazing" I said as I looked up from the next to the last page. The last two sentences were in the middle of the page.

_Everything in this book is the reasons why I love you, why I don't ever want to be without you. You´re the one Roza, you´re my happily ever after. _

I flipped to the last page of the book.

_Roza, will you do me the honor of letting me wake up next to you for the rest of our lives?_

_Rose Hathaway, will you marry me?_

I looked up from the book and looked into Dimitri´s eyes. He pulled a light blue Tiffany box out of his pocket, got up from his chair and walked over to my chair and got down on one knee in front of me. He opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring in white gold with a huge princess shaped diamond.

"So what do you say Miss Hathaway, will you marry me?"

"Well Comrade, you know how I feel about the marriage thing, but seeing as you´ve gone through all of this trouble…" I said and gave him my famous Rose Hathaway man-eater smile.

"Of course I will!" He took the ring out of its box and took my left hand in his and placed the ring on my ring finger. He pulled me from my chain onto his knee and I cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you so much" I told his as I looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too" he said and I leaned down and our lips meet in a soft loving kiss. Once we broke the kiss and I held my left hand in front of me and looked at the ring.

"So, did you pick up on my subtle hints?" I asked without taking my eyes of the ring on my finger. He tried to hold back a laugh, without success.

"Rose you´re about as subtle as a gun" He said and pulled me into another kiss.

_**What did you think? Did you like the proposal? Thought it was very Dimitri :P Do you think this should be the end of the story, or should I continue it with wedding planning and then the wedding? What do you think? Should I make the next chapter an M rated one?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you once again for all the reviews! You´re all so kind! This time it's taken me a bit longer to update, but you know husband, child and work has that effect ;) Enyoy!**_

I got up from his knee and sat back down on my chair. Once again I stretched out my left hand in front of me and studied the ring. I had kind of suspected it but still I was in a slight shock that this had actually happened. Who would have thought that me, Rose Hathaway, the girl that can´t be tamed was engaged to Dimitri Belikov, the guy who lived to protect the moroi?!

Dimitri had cleared the table and he had taken out the dishes to the small kitchen area. He had hung his jacked over the chair he previously sat on and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. I could make out his muscles under the shirt as he picked up and washed our plates and other dishes. God, what had I done to deserve this wonderful man? I studied his back frame and his muscles under the shirt; this wonderful, amazing and incredible man is mine, I´m the luckiest girl in the world.

I got up from my chair and walked over to him; I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my body as close as I could to his back. I put my lips close to his ear, which I could reach thanks to my heels.

"I must have done something really amazing to get a guy like you" I said softly in his ear, I started placing light kisses along the side of his neck.

"I´m the lucky one" he said as he put down the last of the now clean dishes. He turned around so that our faces were as close as possible without touching.

"Yeah you´re right, I´m pretty awesome" I replied and gave him my Rose Hathaway grin, he chuckled.

"You are" He said and closed the space between our lips. I moved my hands from his waist and wrapped them around his neck. His hands rested on the back of my back but started traveling up my back to the zipper at the back of my dress. He pulled it down and it fell to the ground. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"You truly are beautiful" He said as his lips crashed down on mine once again. His hands were once again on my hips and as our kiss got hungrier so did our need for each. His hands started traveling further down to my butt and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked over to the table and laid me down on my back with him leaning down over me, steadying himself with his right arm that was placed on the table next to my head.

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS M RAITED SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT OR IF YOU´RE TOO YOUNG THE SKIP THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_**What did you think about this one?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**THIS CHAPTER IS M RAITED SO IF YOU DON´T WANT TO READ IT OR IF YOU´RE TO YOUNG THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING OF IMPORTANCE!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

He started placing kisses on my neck, and then my collarbone. His hand started massaging my breast through my bra and I let out a soft moan. He started kissing my breasts and then started trailing kisses further down my stomach and then stopped when he reached the hemline of my black lace panties. He stood up and looked at me before putting pulling down my panties oh so slowly.

He got down on his knees at the end of the table and I put my feet on the table. His hands traveled up my legs and stopped at my hips. He placed a soft kiss on my clitoris before he started licking me. He started of moving his tongue slowly and as my moans increased so did the speed of his tongue. It moved quickly over my clitoris and I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"I´m gonna come" I moaned and as I sad that I felt him put two figures inside of me. As he did that I felt myself going over the edge. I gripped the sides of the tables with my hands as I came hard, like body shaking hard. I took a few deep breath to steady myself before sitting up at the edge of the table.

"You do that sooo well" I said to him and he responded with a smirk. I got up of the table and stood in front of him. I kissed him heavily and started unbutton his shirt, I ran my hands up his chest once I´d undone all of the buttons. I moved my hands from his chest to his belt and started undoing it, then I undid the button and his zipper and his pants fell to the floor. Now it was my time to trail kisses down his neck and chest. I stopped at his lower abdomen and got down on my knees in front of him. I pulled down his briefs and smiled up at him.

I kissed the top of his dick before letting my tongue slide up and down his hard shaft before taking him completely in my mouth. He let out a moan as I started moving my mouth faster up and down his dick.

"Mmm Roza" he moaned, I placed my hand on his dick and started moving it in sync with my mouth. That must have gotten him pretty close to release cause the next thing I knew I felt him take a hold of my arms and pulled me up on my feet and turning me around facing the table. I smiled as I placed my hands on the table in front of me. I loved it when he got a bit rough and commanding during sex.

He placed a kiss on my back before he entered me. He paused for a second before he started moving, I moaned as he started moving faster and harder in side of me. I put my right hand on my clit and started rubbing it.

"Oh my god, I´m gonna cum!" I moaned loudly. That made him fuck me ever harder and that pushed me over the edge and I felt him cum as well. He leaned down and brushed my hair to the left side of my neck before kissing the other side. We were both breathing heavily.

"I love it when you do that" I said in-between breaths as I turned around to face him. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said and kissed him, as I did he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I kicked my heels of on the way to the bed. He laid me down and the got in next to me, I but my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Good night my beautiful fiancée" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Night fiancé" I said and closed my eyes and fell asleep on his toned chest.

_**What do you think? Good, bad? **_


End file.
